


Tatara x Reader (One-Shorts)

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, Coffee, Day At The Beach, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Ghoul Sex, Injury Recovery, Kagune Cuddles, Kagune Sex, Love, One Shot, Paraphilias, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, Skull Fucking, Tatara needs Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: English in not my first language, but Tatara needs Love. A lot of Love.





	1. Injured!Tatara x Human!Reader

How could he ended up like this? In a dark side street, the tall man was sitting down and leaning against a concrete wall. His sight was blurry and he felt, that he started to lose his consciousness, caused by the bleeding wound. The snow had begun to fall, but Tatara’s wound still didn’t began to heal and that was a massive problem. Maybe the CCG had developed a new weapon, which stop the ghouls from doing so, or better the cells of his body? Whatever it was, Tatara needed to find a save place, before someone found him in this condition, ghoul or human. But that was nearly impossible, so he tried to stop the wound just by pressing his hand as strong as he could, against the bleeding spot. ‘Just a bit human flesh…would help…’, he fought and then the idea of eating a part of himself popped up in his mind, but for that, he was just too proud of himself. The warmth of his own blood, helped him better to close his eyes and soon his mind was filled with blackness. 

Eyelids shut opened and revealed red irises out of nowhere, they began to look with panic around and to scan the unfamiliar smelling place. After sitting himself up and removing the blanket, which he was covered in, Tatara noticed, that his masked was missing. Also, his coat had disappeared and at the moment he stood up, to look around. He saw your shape laying in the same bed, as he was, just a few minutes ago, 

 

The smell was for sure, the smell of a human, but there was no hunger at all. That seemed very odd to the ghoul and so Tatara decided first, to go out of the bedroom. Slowly, he observed the small apartment of yours and found the bathroom. He entered the room and a sight escaped the male, when he saw his face without the masked, in the mirror. It was difficult to look at a face, that reminded him of his older brother and the fact that he could save him from that investigator Houji. His macular arms pulled the black tank top off and exposed his bandaged ribcage. “What a naïve woman. To ta a ghoul home…”, came the quite mumble from him. Everybody could have told by the mask, that he was a ghoul. For a short moment, he thought about it, just to leave your apartment, but he was here…and he could really need a shower. So, he began to take off his bandage and his eyes sighted small, fine stitches on the large wound, that went from the right side of his ribcage to his stomach. His large hand reached out, for this tiny masterpiece and yet it was also so meaningless, but he just couldn`t resisted to touch it. You even put your energy in, to clean the wound. ‘So, naïve…’, with that he removed, the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The ghoul’s eyes closed once more, when the warm water made contact with his skin and Tatara released an enjoyable groan.

 

Breathing the cold, fresh air into you, as you opened the window of your bedroom, relaxed you in the early hours of the day. Okay, it was almost 10 a.m., but nobody could blame you. After all you helped an injured person. You stretched yourself, before you walked into the kitchen, but didn’t changed your clothes and stayed in the one you slept with. “You are a quite heavy sleeper, aren’t you?”, said a deep voice, when you had reached the kitchen. It was the man you saved that night, but something had changed. The smell of apples was in the air, not quite strong, but still there. “You used my shower…”, it was a statement and the ghoul turn around and had a weird expression on his face. “Your Japanese is horrible. Please speak English with me. My name is Tatara by the way.”, was the answer, with an offended ton. That comment angered you a little bit, you really tried to learn Japanese and on of your reasons you moved to Tokyo in the first place. 

 

Your attention went to Tatara’s wound. “(Y/N), how is your injury? Does it still hurt?”, the worry in your voice wasn’t played and the memory of last night really scared you. At some point, while you disinfected and stitch up the injury, he had snapped suddenly and manage to bite through your jacket. Even if you knew about the big number of ghouls in Tokyo, or in Asia generally, you never thought that you would cross paths with them. “Why are you worried in the first place? If I hadn’t blackout, I could have easily killed you.”, he answered and place two cups of coffee on your kitchen table. With nervous you sat down and took the cup in your hands, letting it warm, before you decided to taste it. Tatara looked at you with an expectant expression and when your eyes saw him, you almost choked yourself. “The coffee is really good, no need to give me that kind of look…”  
“It’s not that. I just want my mask and coat back, that’s all.”, was the ghouls repeated. “And that you put my other clothes in the washing machine.” You nodded, stood up and almost twisted your ankle. When you were out of the room, a small smile appeared on his lips. ‘What an idiot, but a quite kind-hearted one…But how did she managed to bring me here?’, he thought.


	2. Teacher!Tatara x Student!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatara is still a ghoul btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not my best one short, in my opinion, but had to upload it.

You really liked school, but today you just couldn’t focus much on the lesson and what your teacher said about the topic. So, you manage somehow to waste the time with drawing nonsense on a paper. The fact that you had also a crush on the man, didn’t really helped you either with focusing. You hoped secretly he wouldn’t notice your activity. But luck was never you friend and so, Tatara took a quick look at his students. His eyes stopped at you immediately and he tried to get your attention by clearing his throat. The students around you laughed, but you still didn’t look up. The man walked in the direction, where your desk has it place.

“(Y/N), is something the matter or why don’t you pay any attention?”, ask Tatara suddenly, who stood in front of your desk and you froze. He raised an eyebrow and waited in silence for your answer. Now you needed to think, what to say, to get out of this situation and you began to stutter like an idiot. “W-well…isn’t it obvious? I am…still so…shock, about the news from yesterday, you know sir. That reportage, about the ghouls left me with fear, to go to bed. And because of that I couldn’t get much sleep. But I don’t hate the ghouls for that, what they do. After all they just try to live their life too…and I respect that…in the best way possible.” That wasn’t even a lie, you found ghouls quite interesting and didn’t liked how the humans saw them.

His features change a little bit, almost soften because of what he had hear from you. When he wanted to say something, a classmate opened his mouth in disgust and went straight in your direction. “The fuck is wrong with you, (Y/N)! How can you respect these monsters?! Because of them, I lost a close friend…!” He had grabbed your shirt roughly and forcing to stand up, while he had screamed at you like a maniac. Everybody in the classroom looked at the two of you. And you were ready to kick his ball to mash, so that he couldn’t use them ever again. But before that could happened, Tatara interrupted and pulled him away from you. “Four days’ detention for you, Hiro. See you at 3 p.m. And (Y/N)?”  
You turned your head to the direction, where your teacher stood. “Yes?”, you asked with a worried expression. “We will talk after class.” Nodding you just sat back on your chair, while Hiro just complaint about the detention.

 

The bell rang and everybody stood up, to get the buses or straight home. Hiro tried one last time to get out of the detention, but failed and gave you a death look, when he walked out of the room. Left was an awkward sensation between the two of you, which you tried to break with a question.  
“So, what is my punishment.”, you asked and slowly packed your bag together, while the older one sat at the table, correcting some works. “Nothing, I just was interested in what you said earlier about the ghouls.”, repeated the white-haired man. With one movment you throw your bag over the left shoulder and went to your teacher’s desk. “It’s my opinion, that’s all. But, yes, I know, it is not the best point of view when it comes to ghouls.”, came the answer dry out of your mouth.  
Tatara shook his head, let out a deep chuckled and rested his elbows on the table. “Do ever meet one, on purpose or at night. On pure conciseness?”, he asked calmly. “No. But I am not afraid to die. I would appreciate it, to be kill by ghouls. Everything but not by humans, you know…”

A dark gaze filled Tatara’s eyes and out of nowhere, the well-known ghoul eyes showed themselves in front of you. A beautiful and intensive black-red color. Shock creeped over your body and your eyes widen in fear, fascination but also in a sort of attraction, towards the male ghoul. You blushed, when you realized, that he stared at you with an amused expression. After a short moment, you found your courage again. “C-can I…see your kagune, sensei?”, well not actually courage, it was more curiosity, how the ghoul’s predator organ looked like. But at least you manage to ask him. Tatara said nothing and got up from his seat after a he thought about your request. You didn’t miss that he undid his tie and placed it on the wooden table. His steps closer to you, while he easily surpassed you with his height

“That is an odd question, (Y/N).”, he smiled down at you with a hungry look in his eyes. Your body tensed up, as his eyes traveled over you trembling shape. Observing the parts of the body, that weren’t covered with the fabric of the school-uniform. “But since you asked, I will show it to you.”, spoke the male.

‘For real…’, you thought and couldn’t look away from him. He just looked too good in this white long armed shirt and tight black jeans. The kagune appeared in a long tail and crimson color. Surprised you looked at the kagune and considered a moment to touch it also, but stopped your hand. For his entertainment, Tatara pocked your stomach with the organ softly. In shock, you gasp and let your bag fall of your shoulder. You blushed even more and Tatara took your chin between his thumb and index finger, so that you looked him in the eyes. “But what will you give me in return for that, (Y/N)?”

At first you didn’t understand his request, till you felt, that tip of his kagune brushed at the inner side of your thigh. Your face color changed in a deep red and your body temperature rose. The tail forced it way between your legs and began to rub with a slight pressure through your black pantyhose. Tatara observed every reaction of your body and you couldn’t stand it anymore and began to move your hips against the tail. He still held your chin in his hand roughly and leaned down to kiss you, forcing his tongue inside your mouth. Split dropped out of your lips and the climax was almost reached. “S-Sensei…I…I…”, the words just stuck in your throat and you pressed your head on his chest. 

You squeezed your thighs together, when the kagune made you cum and Tatara wrapped his arms around your trembling body. The black pantyhose and your underwear were drenched. “I should let you come more often to me, after the regular lessons. Till tomorrow.”, he said after he had pulled away from you and you grabbed your bag. Yes, you really liked school, but from today you even loved it.


End file.
